Alternative
by Marinalittle
Summary: * Sterek * ¿Qué tan misterioso puede ser el pueblo de Beacon Hills? Lo suficiente para que uno de los adolescentes que vive ahí, tenga un encuentro con su alma gemela, mejor dicho, con sus tres almas gemelas, una del pasado, una del presente y una de su futuro.
1. Capítulo 1

El chico salió de la casa mientras escuchaba los gritos de su padre, por una parte el Sheriff tenía razón, pero no podían evitarlo. Que él estuviera en el bosque anoche mientras su padre estaba ahí era por la amenaza de un hombre lobo Alpha que encima sabía hacer magia. Subió al Jeep y arrancó para salir de ahí, pero no avanzó mucho antes de tener que frenar de golpe al ver a Derek delante de él con su cara sería habitual. Stiles lo miró asustado mientras se intentaba relajar, si una criatura no acababa con él su manada le provocaría un ataque al corazón.

\- ¡¿Qué coño te pasa por la cabeza chucho pulgoso?!- Gritó mientras lo miraba furioso, este no dijo nada simplemente entró en el Jeep y esperó a que Stiles volviera a conducir, el humano negó antes de arrancar de nuevo e ir hasta el instituto no sabia que se le había perdido ahí al mayor pero no iba a cambar de dirección.- ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa o tengo que leerte la mente?- El gruñido de Derek hizo que Stiles apretaba su mandíbula furioso y negó suavemente enfadado. El lobo mayor siempre le hacía lo mismo, aparecía y se quedaba en silencio esperando que Stiles tuviera la respuesta a su problema. Stiles aparcó en el aparcamiento antes de ver como Derek salía dando un portazo y se dirigía con pasos rápidos a la puerta del instituto. El humano curioso por la actitud de su Alpha cerró la puerta y corrió para ponerse a la altura del lobo y seguirlo hasta el interior ganándose muchas miradas curiosas, entre ellas las de la manada. Derek se detuvo delante de la puerta del aula de música y gruñó antes de que Stiles se interpusiera, ese era su territorio y no iba a dejar que Derek lo destrozara.- No se que coño te pasa pero te vas a quedar aquí.- Dijo antes de recibir un gruñido de disconformidad, Stiles sonrió antes de abrir la puerta y entrar encontrándose a un chico de su edad mirando curioso esa aula. El humano carraspeó haciendo que el adolescente se girara y Stiles jadeó sorprendido antes de sentarse en una silla.

\- Hola, mi nombre es...

\- Derek.- Dijo el humano haciendo que el lobo joven asintió antes de que la puerta se abriera y dejara ver al lobo mayor. Ambos Derek se miraron sorprendido y Stiles sintió como un ataque de ansiedad se acercaba lentamente, no acaba de entender el porque pero le estaba dando violentamente. El más joven se acercó a Stiles y cogió las mejillas del chico consiguiendo que el humano centrará su mirada en los ojos verdes de Derek joven.

\- Tranquilo chico, necesito que respires conmigo.- Dijo antes de exagerar las respiraciones, Stiles lo imitó sintiendo como la suya se comparaba y se tranquilizara. Su cuerpo volvió a estabilizarse y cerró los ojos unos segundos.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó antes de separarse un poco, Stiles miró ambos lobos antes de frotar sus ojos.

\- Se llama Stiles.- Dijo Derek antes de ponerse delante del humano protegiéndolo.- ¿Qué se supone que haces tu aquí?- Dijo de forma agresiva el lobo mayor antes de sentir como el humano se interponía entre ambos, Stiles suspiró antes de mirar ambos lobos y sonreír suavemente.

\- Derek, estás en 2012, él es Derek, tu yo del futuro.- El chico miró con sorpresa antes de escanear al lobo de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Oye Stiles, por que parece que lleva un palo en el culo mientras come limón?- Derek le gruñó intentando acercarse pero siendo retenido por la risa de Stiles. Stiles de repente cambio su expresión divertida a una triste dándose cuenta que el chico que tenía delante aún no había perdido a su familia, por eso era un chico tan agradable.- ¿Por qué apestas a tristeza? No quería ofenderos.- Stiles negó y miró a Derek, que también pareció darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, este hizo una mueca antes de separarse de los dos chiscando su lengua.

\- ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- Preguntó Stiles mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro del lobo, este frunció el ceño pero se sintió bien al sentir al humano tan cerca.

\- Salía de casa para jugar a baloncesto, mi madre y Laura estaban despidiéndose con la mano.- Stiles suspiró antes de mirar a Derek que parecía querer recordar ese día.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó preocupado el menor, Stiles volvió mirar a Derek mayor, esperando que este diera alguna idea pero solamente recibió un encogimiento de hombros.

\- Siéntate Derek.- Dijo Stiles antes de arrodillarse delante del chico que lucía perdido.- Derek en este año tu familia ya no está, los únicos Hales que quedan son Derek y Peter.- El chico miró al lobo y después clavó sus ojos en el humano, lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras dejaba salir sollozos. Stiles miró asustado al lobo mayor y como respuesta recibió un encogimiento de hombros haciéndole resoplar. Se acercó a Derek joven y lo abrazó mientras cerraba los ojos, sintió al chico aferrarse a él como si necesitara algo para no caerse a un pozo.

\- Creo que deberías no entrar en clase hoy, tenemos que solucionar esto.- Stiles asintió antes de levantarse y ofrecerle su mano. Derek joven lo cogió fuertemente antes de abrazarse al cuerpo de Stiles.- Ya está amigo.- Susurró mientras frotaba su mejilla con la cabeza del más joven. Derek resopló y salió de allí siendo seguido por ambos chicos, que gracias a que todos estaban en clase podían pasearse sin problemas. Stiles apartó el asiento dejando a Derek joven pasar a los asiento traseros del Jeep que aun sollozaba levemente. Los otros dos se sentaron en los delanteros mientras miraba al edificio que tenían enfrente.- ¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó mirando a Derek joven. El Derek mayor suspiró antes de frotar su cara, de las dos opciones de ahora mismo en una se negaba a meter a su yo del pasado.

\- A tu casa.- Stiles asintió y arrancó el jeep para dirigirse a su casa. Respiraba tranquilo porque sabía que su padre no estaría, quiso cerrar los ojos para pensar un segundo en lo que estaba haciendo, pero no sería conveniente tener un accidente. Se sentía nervioso, por los sollozos que Derek dejaba salir de vez en cuando. El jeep aparcó y Derek salió antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

\- Maldito lobo egoísta.- Susurró antes de dejar bajar al chico, este miró todo con curiosidad antes de abrazarse de nuevo a Stiles. No entendía porque pero el chico humano le daba una seguridad única. Ambos entraron y vieron a Derek en la cocina preparando algo, Stiles sentó a Derek en el sofá antes de acariciarle el pelo y acercarse a donde el lobo mayor parecía preparar una taza de chocolate.- ¿No te parece suficiente que tengamos a tu yo de 17 años llorando en el salón que te preparas un estúpido vaso de chocolate?- Preguntó en un murmuro furioso, Derek lo miró unos segundos antes de gruñir poniendo una nube encima de la nata.

\- Es para él, si de verdad soy yo, esto conseguirá que le suba el animo, en mí lo conseguía.- Stiles miró dolido antes de ver como Derek desapareció de la cocina para acercarse al chico. Stiles se apoyó en la encimera y frotó su cara negando.

\- ¿Puedes ser más insensible Stiles?- Se reprendió antes de acercarse a los dos Derek, el menor estaba mucho más calmado, parecía que lo que le había dicho Derek era cierto. Stiles se sentó delante de él y cogió la mano de Derek joven y la acarició suavemente.- Necesitamos saber como has llegado aquí.- Le dijo el humano antes de darle un apretón en su mano, el chico asintió antes de dejar el vaso al lado del chico.

\- Yo estaba en el bosque de mi tiempo y de repente una luz me cegó y aparecí en el bosque, pero había olores diferentes.- Stiles sonrió antes de mirar a Derek que estaba mirando las manos unidas de ambas personas antes de soltar un gruñido.

\- Hablaré con Deaton, que se quede aquí.- Stiles le gruñó antes de seguir a Derek mayor que ya estaba fuera de la casa.

\- Sourwolf no me importa quedarme con el mini Derek pero si fueras más amable a lo mejor todo iría mejor.- Dijo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Dirigió su mirada al lobo pequeño y estiró su mano para que este se la cogiera.- Te voy a enseñar mi habitación, deberás dormir ahí, la de invitados está llena de cajas. Sacaré la suplementaria y dormiremos ahí los dos.- Derek asintió antes de abrir la puerta y ver como los ojos del lobo se iluminaba.

\- ¿Te gusta batman?- Preguntó acercándose a sus figuritas, Stiles asintió antes de pararse a su lado.- Yo también soy fan, me encanta. Y Star trek... ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto cogiendo una carcasa de los videojuegos del humano. Stiles dejó salir una risa antes de pasar el brazo por el hombro de Derek.

\- Tienes mucho que ver mi pequeño Obi-Wan.- Derek hizo un gesto de confusión antes de que Stiles dejara salir su Fanboy interior con el lobo, con él cuál era agradable hablar. Así descubrió cosas que podría usar contra el mayor y muchas otras que tenían en común.


	2. Capítulo 2

Stiles se levantó y se quedó inmóvil en la cama al sentir un brazo rodear su cintura. Lo último que recordaba era haberse sentado con Derek joven en su cama para ver las de Star Wars. Stiles giró su cabeza suavemente sorprendiéndose al encontrar al adolescente durmiendo tranquilamente. Cerró los ojos y se acurruco más contra el calor del hombre lobo, no iba a negar que desde que había entrado en la manada se había empezado a cuestionar su sexualidad, y no fue por otro motivo que el Alpha de esta. Y tener a la versión de su edad abrazándolo como si fuera un peluche era una oportunidad que no podía perder. Stiles suspiró antes de sonreír suavemente mientras el agarre de Derek se hizo más fuerte en su cintura, ahora aparte del brazo sentía la respiración del lobo contra su nuca. Cuando Stiles volvía entrar en el sueño se oyó el ruido de una ventana abriéndose, eso hizo que el humano parpadeara confundido par mirar por encima de su hombro y del cuerpo del otro adolescente. Stiles se quedó congelado antes de parpadear aturdido.

\- ¿Derek?- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño antes de separarse del adolescente haciendo que gruñera por la falta de su compañero de cama. Stiles se acercó despacio hasta el hombre que tenía delante, ese hombre era idéntico a Derek pero con una expresión más relajada y una sonrisa junto unas poquitas canas a los laterales de su cabeza.- ¿Has envejecido en esta noche?- El otro le hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de reírse y mirar hacia fuera viendo como un chico de veinticuatro años entraba y fruncía el ceño antes de gruñir en la dirección del hombre.- Creo que esto ya se me está yendo de mis niveles de anormalidad.- Dijo sentándose en la cama despertando al adolescente que miró a los otros dos Derek's con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Preguntó mirando al nuevo Derek, este frunció el ceño, mucho más suave de lo que lo hacía el Derek de la actualidad, pero demostrando que era un Hale.

\- Cuarenta.- Dijo antes de mirar al adolescente y al chico de veinticuatro.- ¿En que año estoy y por que ahí otros dos yo aquí?- Preguntó el más mayor haciendo que Stiles se levantara riendo de forma nerviosa.- Stiles cálmate, no te va bien que estés tan nervioso para tus ataques de pánico.- Dijo el mayor realmente preocupado antes de acercarse al humano y acariciar la nuca dándole un suave apretón ahí.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Derek no lo sabe, en un futuro seremos amigos?- El mayor miró a su yo joven y mordió el labio recordando que por esa época el humano y él se llevaban mal.

\- Algo así.- Stiles miró a Derek de su tiempo que estaba dando una mirada asesina al hombre.

\- Esto lo ha tenido que hacer el Alpha que perseguimos.- Dijo Stiles acercándose al mediano, Derek asintió antes de llevar él su mano a la nuca del humano para cubrirlo con su olor actual.- Estamos en 2012.- El Derek mayor asintió antes de suspirar y sacar un teléfono frunciendo el ceño.

\- Puedo seguir comunicándome con la gente de mi época.- Dijo enviando un mensaje, Derek mayor sonrió antes de morderse su labio.- Le enviaré un mensaje al emisario de nuestra manada para que lo investiguen desde ahí.- Dijo antes de volver a escribir, el Derek mediano se quedó mirando sorprendido al mayor antes de sentir la presión en su pecho.

\- ¿Tienes una manada con emisario?- Derek mayor asintió antes de sonreír guardando el móvil.

\- Si, es mi compañero.- Dijo antes de encoger sus hombros y enseñar la mano izquierda donde en el dedo anular se podía ver un anillo de oro blanco. El adolescente humano abrió la boca antes de mirar al lobo de su época que miraba el anillo sorprendido.

\- Derek-_el amargado_-Hale se va a casar con una chica chispa.- Dijo emocionado el humano haciendo reír al mayor de todos, el mediano miraba aun atónito.

\- Chico chispa.- Stiles dio un saltito antes de señalar al lobo mientras se reía dando pequeños saltitos.

\- ¡Sabia que tu heterosexualidad era fingida!- Derek mediano le dio una mirada furioso antes de gruñirle enseñándole los dientes, la risa del Derek mayor los distrajo ambos.- ¿Cómo es tu esposo?- Preguntó Stiles, con dos emociones, la curiosidad y la tristeza. El lobo mayor se sentó en la silla del adolescente y sacó su teléfono antes de sonreír y buscar algo.

\- Ven Stiles solo tu vas a ver la foto.- Stiles se acercó corriendo y se puso al lado del mayor, este lo miró antes de asentir y encender de nuevo la pantalla. Stiles jadeó sorprendido mientras se llevaba la mano a su boca intentando retener el grito que quería salir y sus lagrimas. En el móvil del Derek mayor había una foto donde se podía ver este y un Stiles con el pelo más largo y con barba, ambos salían riendo mientras el humano simulaba darle un beso en la mejilla al lobo.

\- ¿De verdad...?- El lobo mayor asintió mientras apagaba la pantalla, Stiles tragó saliva y miró a Derek de su época que los miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras se sentía incomodo.- Vas a tener un buen marido Derek.- Dijo antes de acercarse al adolescente que estaba mirando el suelo, se arrodilló y levantó la barbilla de este.- ¿Estas bien Derek?- Este asintió antes de abrazarse al humano ocultando su nariz en el cuello de este. Stiles suspiró mientras acariciaba la nuca de este calmándolo.- Vale, no creo que venga vuestro yo de sesenta años así que tenemos que solucionar esto, porque técnicamente estamos rompiendo como más de diez normas de los viajes en el tiempo.- El lobo mayor y el adolescente rieron mientras que el mediano rodó los ojos negando.- Bien, os voy a poner un apodo para poder diferenciaros.- Dijo separando al adolescente de él.- Tú vas a ser Junior, porque eres el pequeño, tu vas a ser Derek, porque eres el más amargado, y a ti te llamaré Sourwolf.- El mayor asintió antes de sonreírle a Stiles haciendo que se sonrojara.- Bien, ahora deberíamos ir a ver Deaton los cuatro a ver qué puede decirnos.- Dijo el humano antes de coger la mano de Junior y bajar hasta su Jeep, allí Junior y Derek se metieron en los asientos traseros, mientras que Sourwolf se puso en él de copiloto.

Debían arreglar eso, porque que esas dos personas estuvieran en una realidad que no era la suya no solo les perjudicaban al Stiles y Derek actual, sino a los tiempo de los otros Lobos. Stiles bajó de Jeep recibiendo de nuevo el agarre de la mano de Junior antes de entrar en la veterinaria, esperando que el druida no se pusiera en plan misterioso con ese tema, por que ya estaban lo suficiente nerviosos.


	3. Capítulo 3

Stiles esa mañana se levantó con un Derek abrazándolo, pero no el que creía, a diferencia de ayer Junior dormía delante de él dándole la espalda. Stiles giró la cabeza para ver a Derek dormir con la nariz pegada a su nuca, y en la cama suplementaria Sourwolf dormía mirando el techo. Suspiró mientras intentaba entender que hacia el Derek de 24 años abrazándolo como si fueran pareja, aunque no se quejaba, temía el rechazo del mayor al despertarse. Stiles volvió a cerrar los ojos antes de sentir otros brazos rodearle por delante obligando así abrir los ojos de nuevo, Junior estaba a centímetros de su cara abrazándolo mientras buscaba más contacto con él.

\- Solo falta que Sourwolf se eche encima.- Susurró antes de suspirar cerrando los ojos, un movimiento del menor hizo que Derek abriera los ojos gruñendo a Junior, este se puso a la defensiva antes de mirar a Derek. Stiles resopló antes de sentarse en la cama y mirar ambos lobos que parecía que quisieran arrancarse el cuello mutuamente.- ¿Sourwolf si Derek mata a Junior, él morirá?- Los tres miraron al mayor de todos y este encogió los hombros antes de acercarse al más pequeño y apartarlo de Derek.

\- No lo se, pero nosotros vamos a bajar a desayunar.- Dijo Sourwolf antes de darle un guiño a Stiles, este tragó saliva antes de mirar a Derek que estaba mirando por la ventana tenso.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Derek asintió antes de girarse y mirar a Stiles, este suspiró y levantó el dedo para que el lobo esperara. El humano abrió la puerta y asomó medio cuerpo mientras hacía una mueca.

\- Junior la comida chatarra está en el armario encima de la nevera, detrás de los botes de cereales integrales.- Dijo Stiles sin la necesidad de gritar, este cerró la puerta y frunció el ceño al sentir la mano de Derek cogerlo y estamparlo contra la pared antes de quedar a centímetros de su cara.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan amable con él?- Le gruñó mientras Derek se acercaba tanto que casi podía rozar sus narices, Stiles tragó saliva antes de ver los ojos rojo de Alpha aparecer haciendo que suspirara.

\- Porque es una versión amable, divertida y fácil de llevar de ti, porque él tiene mi edad ¡Porqué eres jodidamente tu! ¿Qué quieres que haga, lo hecho a la calle y que se busquen la vida para volver a su realidad? Pues no Derek, se que no te caigo bien, me parece perfecto, pero el Derek de 17 años me adora y quieras o no eso me hace sentir bien. ¡Incluso Sourwolf es amable conmigo! Así que creo que aquí el problema lo tienes tú.- Dijo Stiles antes de tragar la saliva y la adrenalina que no sabía de donde había salido para enfrentarse así con el lobo, quizás la seguridad de que si Derek se le ocurriera hacerle algo otros dos Derek subirían ayudarle o quizás el saber que dentro de veinte años él estará casado con el Sourwolf, no lo sabia pero ya lo había dicho y no se arrepentía.

\- Sourwolf no es amable, esta caliente, huele a excitación todo el tiempo, quiere follarte.- Stiles tragó saliva antes de negar y separarse del lobo, sabía el porque el mayor de los Derek's actuaba así y también sabia que nunca haría nada, por que Derek era leal.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo sino con cosas de su realidad.- Dijo Stiles viendo como Derek frunció el ceño mirando al chico que tenía delante.

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que cuando tenga su edad voy a querer follar contigo? - Preguntó con una mueca de desagrado haciendo que Stiles sintiera una presión de su pecho empezar apretar.- Eso no va a pasar.- Susurró antes de alejarse de Stiles pero sin salir de la habitación, Stiles suspiró enfadado antes de repetir el movimiento que había hecho Derek antes con él estampandole contra la pared.

\- Eres un puto amargado de mierda, ver a tíos guapos o follar con ellos no te hace menos hombres, me parece perfecto que tu no me quieras follar, lo que te voy a pedir es que te largues de mi casa y no vuelvas hasta que tengas solución a lo de tus otros yo.- Dijo antes de soltar la camiseta de Derek que estaba mirando sorprendido al humano.- Y espero que sí me follo a tu yo adolescente no te entren los celos que te han entrado cuando me ha abrazado antes.- Dijo separándose para recoger las cuatro cosas que habían dejado anoche cuando volvieron de hablar con el druida, sin información útil y con más acertijos que el villano de Batman. El gruñido de Derek hizo que se detuviera y mirara por encima de su hombro viendo al hombre de lobo con los ojos rojos.

\- No me he puesto celoso.- Stiles se rió antes de tirar esa ropa al cubo de la ropa sucia.- Y tu no serias capaz de poner caliente ni a Greenberg.- Dijo con una risa burlesca Derek, Stiles alzó su ceja antes de quedar a centímetros de su cara, con las narices tocándose.

\- ¿Me estas retando Derek?- Dijo el humano en un susurro, el lobo gruñó haciendo que Stiles sonriera.- Bajemos a desayunar, si consigo que tu yo adolescente tenga una erección en sus pantalones, te largas y no vuelves hasta que tengas algo o te sientas tan solo que empieces a ser amable conmigo.- Dijo antes de separarse del lobo y bajar sintiéndolo muy cerca de él. Stiles entró en la cocina y se acercó a Junior que rápidamente escondió su cabeza en el cuello del humano.

\- ¿Por qué hueles tan bien?- Susurró antes de abrazar la cintura del humano, Stiles miró a Derek antes de sonreír viendo su cara de pocos amigos. Stiles sintió un beso en su cuello y mordió su labio antes de separarse y agacharse a coger un taper, dejando su culo a la vista de los tres Derek. Tragó antes de levantarse y mirar por encima de su hombro como los Derek mayores miraban al pequeño sorprendido, este estaba sentado detrás de la isla mientras parecía nervioso.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Junior?- Este asintió muy rápido, Stiles se acercó antes de regalarle una sonrisa coqueta haciendo que un pequeño gemido se escapara de su boca sonrojándose violentamente.

\- Yo voy a ir al baño un momento.- Dijo antes de huir corriendo haciendo que Stiles mirara a Derek sintiendo la de Sourwolf encima suyo.

\- Creo que alguien se ha puesto duro por primera vez con un chico, y ese alguien es tu yo joven, no se Derek, si tu yo de cuarenta y tu yo de diecisiete me tiene ganas, eres tu él que estas mal no yo.- Dijo Stiles dejando a Sourwolf sorprendido antes de mirar a Derek que tenía sus garras incrustadas en su palma. Stiles metió dos tostadas en el taper antes de llenar el termo de café y dejárselo delante a Derek.- Así que te pediría que te largaras de mi casa hasta que reflexiones.- Dijo con una mueca sería, el lobo mediano cogió las cosas antes de quedarse mirando a los ojos del humano. Soltó un gruñido antes de salir de casa dejando a Stiles con sus otros yo, muy a su pesar.

\- Él también estaba caliente.- Aseguró Sourwolf antes de ver como Stiles apoyaba sus brazos en la isla y acariciaba su cara. Negó suavemente y se preparó su desayuno antes de sentarse delante de Sourwolf.

\- Pero por mucho que le ponga hasta que no lo acepte y deje de verme como un intruso en la manada nada cambiará.- Dijo Stiles antes de ver a Junior bajar con una sonrisa avergonzada y las manos en el bolsillo.- ¿Qué te prepara para desayunar? ¿Zumo, café, leche...- El golpe de alguien cayendo hizo que Stiles dejara de mirar la nevera para ver como Sourwolf ocultaba su risa detrás de la taza de café al ver a Junior en el suelo sonrojado.

\- Chocolate caliente estará bien.- Susurró antes de poner bien el asiento y sentarse en el para ver a Stiles sonreír preparando el vaso a Derek pequeño, dándose cuenta que a esa edad Derek era muy inocente y adorable.


	4. Capítulo 4

Ningún miembro de la manada se acercó para enterarse que estaba sucediendo en la residencia de los Stilinski, ni siquiera Scott se había acercado. El Sheriff al contrario de lo que pensó Stiles no puso muchos peros para que ambos Derek se quedarán ahí, incluso se llevó bien con Sourwolf. Stiles dejó de ir al instituto poniendo toda su atención a intentar averiguar algo de como devolverles a su realidad y a lo único que habían llegado era que debían encontrar a ese Alpha que practicaba la magia. Stiles parpadeó cansado mientras notaba como las letras del ordenador empezaban a verse borrosas por el cansancio. Unas manos en sus hombros le ofrecieron un masaje aliviando la presión y el dolor que la silla de escritorio le estaba dando.

\- Gracias Junior, eres el mejor Hale.- Dijo recibiendo la risa del pequeño antes de subir su mensaje a la nuca del humano.

\- ¡Te he escuchado Stiles!- Gritó Sourwolf desde la cocina mientras ayudaba a Noah a preparar la comida para los cuatro. Stiles se rió antes de sentir la nariz de Junior contra su cuello Stiles suspiró antes de apartarse ligeramente del lobo para volver a investigar.

\- ¿Has probado buscar algo sobre la magia negra? ¿O la wicca?- Le preguntó Junior antes de sentarse en las piernas del humano para ver la pantalla, Stiles se mordió el labio por lo natural que se había visto esa acción en el menor.- No se, mamá me dijo que los lobos tenemos la magia muy restringida a no ser que seamos pareja de un Hechicero.- Dijo Junior antes de esconder la nariz en el cuello de Stiles, está suspiró antes de rodear la cintura del Derek adolescente y buscar lo que él le había dicho. Frunció el ceño al encontrar un libro de brujería antigua, leyéndolo rápidamente se dio cuenta que el Derek menor tenía razón. La ventana de su cuarto se abrió sin ninguno de los dos chicos se dieran cuenta, Derek entró con el ceño fruncido y se tensó al ver a Stiles tan emocionado y con a Junior encima de él.

\- Tenías razón Junior, eres un maldito genio.- Dijo Stiles ante de abrazarlo haciendo que Junior soltara un ronroneo, Derek apretó los puños antes de carraspear haciendo que ambos adolescentes saltaran y lo miraba asustada.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo?- Preguntó tan tenso que Stiles no pudo evitar reírse y morder su labio pasando el brazo por la cintura de Junior para dejar un beso en la frente.

\- No, pero este chico es un maldito genio.- Dijo antes de ver como Junior sonreía y frota ambas mejillas haciendo reír al humano.- Vamos abajo Sourwolf y papá están preparando la comida.- Dijo antes de coger la mano del lobo más joven para bajar con Derek siguiéndoles de cerca.- ¡Sourwolf!- Gritó entrando a la cocina haciendo que se quejara antes de girarse y ver a los dos Derek's y a Stiles.- ¡Dile a tu emisario que investigue la magia negra, sobretodo la antigua!- Sourwolf asintió pero se quedó mirando a Derek de 20 años con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Y este que hace aquí?- Derek le gruñó haciendo que Stiles encogiera los hombros antes de ir al salón donde su padre estaba sentado viendo la tele, el humano se sentó antes de suspirar apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

\- ¿Debería preocuparme por el tema de que el Derek de 17 no se separa de ti, el de 24 está aquí de nuevo y el de 40 me ha enseñado una foto de una boda que me da más miedo que ilusión?- Stiles se rió antes de mirar a Noah y negar suavemente apoyando su mano en el hombro de su padre.

\- ¿¡A qué es increíble lo que pasara de aquí a veinte años!?- Su padre levantó una ceja mirándolo incrédulo pero él no se desilusionó simplemente dejó salir una risa suave.- Junior creo que como es joven y hace poco que tiene su lobo pues es más sensible, y debo oler a compañero o algo y por eso lo tengo pegado a mí.- Suspiró antes de mirar hacia la puerta de la cocina donde un Junior triste era retenido por Derek mientras le gruñía haciendo que fuera él quien saliera hacia el salón.- Y Derek no tengo ni puta idea que hace aquí.- Sentenció el menor bajo la atenta mirada del lobo, este se sentó enfrente de ellos y tragó saliva.

\- Stiles, no digas tacos.- Stiles miró a su padre con la ceja levantada haciendo que lo imitara, Stiles se rindió mientras levantaba sus manos antes de mirar al lobo que miraba divertido la escena.

\- Yo creo que tengo algo.- Dijo Derek serio, Stiles resopló antes de escuchar unos pasos rápidos y sentir un cuerpo sentarse en las piernas de Stiles dejando salir un pequeño gimoteo antes de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles.-Junior.- Lo reprendió Derek haciendo que Stiles abrazara al lobo mientras soltaba otro gimoteo.

\- Déjale Derek.- Este lo miró fijamente antes de resoplar y evitar la mirada reprobatoria del humano, Stiles acarició el pelo de Junior hasta que se calmó y pudo hacer que se sentara a su lado aunque su mano estuviera cogida por el más joven.- ¿Qué es lo que has encontrado?- Preguntó mientras acariciaba la palma de la mano de Junior, este suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos. De la cocina salió Sourwolf con algo de comida que dejó en la suplementaria haciendo que su padre sonriera y comenzará a comer. Stiles sonrió viendo la mueca de su padre al comprobar que lo que había cogido no eran esas barras de queso rebozadas que adoraba, sino unas de pescado.

\- Sois unos monstruos, jugáis con las ilusiones de un pobre anciano.- Dijo Noah antes de seguir comiendo las barritas de pescado.

\- Créame Noah, esto le sentará bien en un futuro.- Dijo Sourwolf antes de guiñar un ojo, Noah miró a Sourwolf y después a su hijo antes de centrarse en el partido y olvidarse de los tres Derek's y su hijo.

\- No solo voy a tener ganas de follármelo que formare parte de su familia, esto se pone de mal en peor.- Dijo Derek mediano en un resoplido, Sourwolf lo miró antes de mirar a Stiles que estaba con la mirada baja y apretando el agarre en la mano de Derek joven.

\- Hijo si te molesta esta familia ya sabes donde está la puerta.- Dijo Noah enfadado, Derek lo miró asustado antes de negar varias veces, Noah le dio una mirada dura antes de volver al partido, Stiles carraspeó mientras miraba a Derek.

\- ¿Qué has encontrado?- Dijo de forma seca, Derek hizo un mueca de desagrado por el tono de Stiles, no le gustaba que el humano se enfadara con él, pero no entendía el porque.

\- Al Alpha, lo tengo encerrado en mi loft.- Stiles miró con sorpresa antes de levantarse y darle un beso a la mejilla a su padre como despedida, Junior lo imitó, sin darle un beso al Sheriff, y Sourwolf lo miró con una ceja alzada ante de ver como el humano cogía el bate de metal.

\- Vamos hablar con ese cabrón.- Dijo antes de coger la mano de Junior para acercarse al Jeep.

\- Ni se te ocurra subirte ahí.- Dijo Derek antes de desbloquear las puertas del camaro.- Sube en este, no quiero que nos mates antes de llegar.- Stiles rodó los ojos y tiró de Junior hasta los asientos trasero del Camaro.

\- Pues el otro día no te quejabas de mi bebe.- Se quejó antes de fruncir el ceño y asomarse entre los lobos más mayores.- ¿Sigo teniendo a mi bebe?- Sourwolf se rió antes de asentir mirándolo con cariño.

\- Si tu pareja te lo arreglo cuando llevabais tres mese saliendo y lo dejó como nuevo.- Le dice con un tono melancólico, Stiles sonrío antes de asentir y ver como Derek miraba hacia delante.

\- Vaya Stiles con pareja, pobre la persona que lo aguante.- Stiles iba a replicar pero un gruñido hizo que todos miraran a Junior que tenía sus ojos de beta azules mientras le gruñía a Derek.

\- Deja a Stiles ya, no le digas cosas insultantes.- Gruñó antes de girarse a mirar el humano Stiles sonrió antes de asentir en agradecimiento. Derek tragó saliva mientras seguía conduciendo hasta el loft, se ahorró decir cualquier cosa más. Junior miró a Stiles durante unos segundos antes de apoyar su mano en la mejilla de este, Stiles giró su cara confundido y Junior unió sus labios con los de Stiles haciendo que el humano y los otros dos lobos jadearan sorprendidos. Stiles cerró los ojos antes de devolverle el beso para que Junior no se sintiera rechazado, y por qué no admitirlo, que si no podía besar a Derek de 24, besaría al de 17. Cuando se separaron Junior estaba sonrojado y le sonrió con suavidad antes de apartar la mirada lo que le quedaba de camino mientras entrelazaba los dedos de ambos. Su mirada fue un segundo adelante viendo como Derek los miraba con sus ojos de Alpha llenos de rabia. Stiles levantó una ceja y Derek apartó la mirada. Esperaba que todo saliera bien y eso no complica las cosas.


	5. Capítulo 5

Stiles entró en el loft y se encontró con Isaac, Boyd y Erica mirándolo extrañado, seguido a esa mueca salió un jadeo de sorpresa de los tres al ver a los Derek's. Junior se acercó corriendo a Stiles y se ocultó detrás del humano mientras miraba con miedo a los otros lobos. Stiles lo abrazó mientras siseaba calmando al lobo que estaba tenso restregando su olor en Stiles.

\- Dios mío.- Susurró Sourwolf antes de acercarse a los tres chicos que miraba con ligero miedo al lobo, Derek mayor abrazó a Erika y a Boyd mientras dejaba salir un gimoteo. Luego se acercó a Isaac y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de limpiar sus mejillas.

\- Hagamos hablar a ese maldito lobo.- Dijo Stiles sospechando el porque Sourwolf había actuado así, suspiró antes de seguir a Derek hasta la parte más alta del loft. Stiles dejó a Junior seguir subiendo mientras se quedaba al lado de Sourwolf para coger su mano y hacer que se miraran.- ¿Cuantos no llegan a tu época?- Sourwolf sintió sus lagrimas caer y las limpio rápidamente no queriendo que nadie lo viera tan débil.

\- Dos.- Stiles se sintió triste de repente, dos de tres eran muchos. Derek se detuvo y se acercó para coger de la chaqueta del lobo mayor y lo empujó contra la pared de la escaleras.

\- ¿Quienes?- Sourwolf lo miró antes de negar, si sus cálculos no fallaban dentro de poco pasaría esa desgracia.- ¿Quienes?- Gruñó con sus ojos rojos, Sourwolf puso sus ojos azul eléctrico haciendo que Derek lo soltara jadeando.

\- Erica y Boyd.- Susurró haciendo que Derek gruñera volviendo a la posición de antes, Stiles tragó saliva mientras sentía la ira de Derek, no necesito los super poderes de lobo para notarlo.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste que murieran?- Dijo furioso Derek antes de apretar el agarre en el Derek mayor, este volvió a dejar caer una lágrima.

\- Hice todo lo que pude por salvarlos, pero fue imposible.- Derek lo soltó antes de seguir subiendo con Junior a su espalda, Stiles se acercó a coger la mano de Sourwolf y subir dándole el apoyo silencioso que necesitaba. Él si creía las palabras del lobo, sabía que Derek hizo hasta lo imposible para que sus betas no murieran.

\- Yo te creo.- Susurró Stiles antes de entrar en la habitación viendo al lobo atado a la silla con una cuerda de acónito. El lo lobo sonrió antes de mirar al humano pasando la lengua por su labio.

\- Tu eras al que perseguía, la carnada.- Stiles sonrió antes de darle un golpe con el bate de metal haciendo que el Alpha soltara un quejido. Stiles se paseó y sonrió al ver su bate de madera de serbal acabado junto a unos guantes así que el humano supuso que Derek se lo habría traído, cambió de arma antes de sonreír notando más pesado.

\- Bien, como puedes comprobar la mierda que hiciste funciona. Ahora queremos que lo deshagas.- El Alpha se rió haciendo que Stiles gruñera antes de darle un golpe haciendo aullar al lobo de dolor.- No tengo tiempo para chorradas, necesito información.- Dijo Stiles deteniéndose delante del lobo este lo miró e intentó morder el cuello de humano, pero Derek puso su brazo recibiendo él la mordida.

\- No amigo, él quiere ser humano, así que ni se te ocurra intentar convertirlo de nuevo.- Dijo Derek dándole una patada al lobo dejándolo tumbado en el suelo.- Queremos saber como has hecho esto.- El lobo se rió antes de mirar al humano que aun miraba atónito a Derek, lo había salvado y se acordaba de su negativa por ser sobrenatural, aunque bueno como Alpha debe saberlo.

\- Yo no he hecho nada, lo han hecho por mi. Lo bueno de follarme a un hechicero wiccano.- Junior miró a Stiles en busca de aprobación y ronroneó gustoso antes de quedarse a un lado.- Solo él os puede decir eso, pero nunca daréis con él.- Stiles sonrió antes de abrir la ventana y mirar a Derek que asintió antes de ponerse el guante y romper ambos círculos de Ash-mountain, él de las ventanas y el que había alrededor de la silla.

\- No vamos a buscarle, él vendrá aquí, cuando tu dolor llegue a sus oídos vendrá a rescatarte y ese será nuestra oportunidad.- El lobo se rió mientras negaba mirando al humano, este se acercó y se arrodilló cerca del oído del lobo antes de susurrarle ahí.- Créeme, aunque solo folléis vendrá, todos nos acabamos enamorando.- El Alpha gruñó furioso antes de intentar morder de nuevo a Stiles pero este se apartó y sonrió dándole una patada que, para que mentir, le dolió más al humano que al lobo.

Los Hale se mantuvieron al margen mientras Stiles daba golpe tras golpe al lobo, causando manchas rojas en la piel del lobo. Si algo aprovechó Stiles fue desahogar todo lo que Derek le provocaba, esa ira que tenía con él mismo por querer al lobo, ese odio hacia el lobo por ser un cabezota de mierda y negarse a lo que lo más seguro sentía. Stiles limpió el sudor de su frente mientras tragaba saliva viendo al lobo casi inconsciente. El humano resopló antes de tirar el bate para sentarse en el suelo jadeando cansado.

\- Siéntelo, cuando se despierte seguiré.- Susurró mientras cerraba los ojos apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. Junior se sentó al lado de Stiles y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del humano.- No pasa nada Junior, solo estoy cansado.- Un gimoteo rompió el silencio haciendo que Stiles sonrieran dejando un beso en la cabeza del Hale menor. Sourwolf se sentó al otro lado y cogió su mano entrelazando sus dedos mientras miraban a Derek que estaba sentado en la ventana con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Cómo perdiste el poder de Alpha?- Sourwolf sonrió antes de mirarlo y negar suavemente mirando el suelo mientras acariciaba la mano de Stiles.

\- No te lo puedo decir, pero fue por una buena causa.- Dijo Derek mayor antes de que Derek mediano lo mirara sorprendido, Sourwolf encogió los hombros y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Stiles inhalando su aroma.- Tu aroma de ahora es más inocente, más dulce.- Susurró reprimiendo un gemido, Stiles se sonrojó antes de tragar mirando a Derek que los miraba fijamente.- Él que tienes en mi época es un poco más fuerte y tiene ese tono picante que hace que cualquier lobo se vuelve loco, tu lobo tuvo suerte al conseguirte.- Susurró antes de sonreír suavemente, Stiles sonrió antes de morderse el labio mirando a Derek que los miraba enfadado.

\- ¿Y nuestra pareja?- Sourwolf abrió los ojos para mirar a Derek y este carraspeó intentando que a simple vista se viera indiferencia.- ¿Cómo es?- Sourwolf sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y llevar su mano al collar que había en el cuello.

\- Es el miembro más guapo de la manada, tiene un aroma increíble, es leal, amable y servicial, me ama con locura y yo a él.- Stiles sonrió mirando como Derek parecía verdaderamente afectado por las palabras.-Tenemos muchas cosas en común, nos encanta pasar las tardes leyéndonos mutuamente mientras nuestros cachorros están tumbados delante dormitando.- Stiles y Derek miraron sorprendido a Sourwolf y este sonrió antes de asentir con una sonrisa.

\- ¿¡Cachorros!?- Preguntó emocionado Stiles, Derek lo miró extrañado antes de hacer que su mirada fuera al lobo de nuevo.

\- Si, dos cachorros gemelos, Dylan y Thalia.- Derek jadeó mientras la mirada de Stiles se dirige ahí. El humano se levantó antes de apoyar la mano en la mejilla del lobo mediano.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Derek se quedó mirando a Stiles antes de asentir, sintiendo el calor y la satisfacción que esa mano en su mejilla le proporcionaba. Derek deseó acercarse al humano, el lobo dentro de él le decía que estaba bien, pero solamente suspiró antes de negar y separarse del tacto. Stiles suspiró antes de volver a sentarse entre los lobos, sintiéndose de nuevo rechazado.- ¿Tienes fotos de los cachorros?- Sourwolf asintió antes de sacar el teléfono y buscar la ultima foto de la manada, Sourwolf se la enseñó a Stiles que sonrió al ver a ellos dos abrazados con dos pequeños de la misma edad que sonreían mostrando la falta de algunos dientes. El niño era pálido con mucho lunares y unos ojos verdes que quitan el aliento juntamente con su pelo negro, en cambio, la niña era más morena con ojos castaños y pelo negro, se apreciaban varias pecas en la cara pero no había lunares.- ¿Son biológicos?- Preguntó al ver lo igual que eran esos niños a él y al Sourwolf.

\- Más o menos, una miembro de la manada se ofreció hacernos de vientre de alquiler, mi pareja consiguió con un poco de magia que solo nuestros genes influenciaran en los niños.- Comentó Sourwolf captando de nuevo la atención del lobo, Stiles sonrió antes de ver como el lobo comenzaba abrir los ojos.

\- Son preciosos.- Dijo antes de coger el bate, Junior se acurrucó contra Sourwolf mientras veían a Stiles volviendo a pegar al lobo. Debían sacarle algo pronto.


	6. Capítulo 6

Stiles miró al Alpha que se reía mientras escupía sangre al suelo, llevaban cuatro días pegando sin descanso hasta que se quedaba inconsciente, usando electricidad, muérdago, acónito, pero nada había funcionado el hechicero no había aparecido en el loft.

\- Te lo dije pequeño humano, no va aparecer, no nos amamos, si nos perdemos buscamos un sustituto.- Stiles le dio un golpe con más fuerza en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente por tercera vez en ese día. Gruñó antes de apoyarse contra el bate sintiéndose mareado y si no hubiera estado Junior en su espalda Stiles hubiera caído de bruces al suelo.

\- Necesitas descansar Stiles.- Susurró Junior mientras le ayudaba a caminar hacia las habitaciones, los Derek's más grandes cerraron con mountain-ash al lobo y bajaron hasta donde Junior y Stiles estaban, Derek resopló al ver ambos en su cama pero Sourwolf apoyó su mano en el hombro de este.

\- ¿Por qué no pides algo de comida para todos?- Derek lo miró antes de asentir y bajar a pedir comida china para los cuatro.

Junior suspiró antes de tumbarse con Stiles que estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero no dormido. El menor acarició la cintura del humano antes de acercar sus labios a los del humano y dejar un suave beso en ellos, Sourwolf salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Stiles sonrió antes de llevar la mano al pelo de lobo y besar de nuevo los labios, siguiéndole el beso mientras sentía el cuerpo de Junior más cerca del suyo. Y en ese momento se lamentó de haber nacido tan tarde, hubiera disfrutado ser la pareja de ese Derek, hubiera evitado muchas cosas del pasado y puede que el Derek de veinticuatro años se pareciera al de 40. Stiles notó como las garras del más joven acariciaba su cintura mientras que dejaba salir suaves jadeos contra los labios del humano. Stiles se tumbó dejando así al lobo encima de él apoyando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del humano. Stiles enredó sus piernas en la cintura de este y gimió al sentir ambos erecciones rozarse. Stiles no sabía que estaba haciendo, no sabía a dónde iría esto y tenía un poco de miedo por la reacción del Derek de su época. Una de las manos de Junior se coló en la ropa de Stiles haciéndolo jadear mientras separaban sus labios dejando que el menor dejará un beso en su cuello, seguido de una mordida que quedaría marcada unos cuantos días en la piel del humano y haciendo que gimiera. La puerta se abrió con un portazo haciendo que Stiles apartara al lobo antes de sentarse ocultando su erección y mirando hacia esa dirección, encontrándose la mirada de Derek llena de furia. Stiles carraspeó antes de mirar a Junior que estaba mirando a Derek con la misma ira, ambos por motivos diferentes pero por un factor en común, Stiles.

\- La comida ya está aquí.- Dijo con la mandíbula apretada Derek su mirada cayó en el cuello del menor que ya tenía una marca roja-morada ahí. Stiles se levantó mientras intentaba esconder toda esa incomodidad que estaba sintiendo antes de bajar a donde Sourwolf los esperaba con una sonrisa ladeada mientras acaba de poner la mesa.

\- Ni un comentario.- Siseó con odio antes de sentarse en la mesa, Sourwolf levantó sus manos antes de sentarse enfrente de Stiles esperando que ambos lobos bajara.

Junior fue el primero en hacer acto de presencia en la sala y se sentó al lado de Stiles, presidiendo la mesa, mientras que Derek, que bajaba con su ceño fruncido y su mueca furiosa, se sentó al otro lado de Stiles, haciendo así que ambos lobos quedaran cara a cara mirándose con odio. Stiles resopló antes de coger uno de los cartones y empezar a comer ignorando las miradas que ambos Hale se daban, Sourwolf sonreía divertido al oler los celos de Derek y la frustración sexual de Junior, pero se ahorró cualquier tipo comentario empezando a comer.

\- ¿Stiles cuando volveremos a tu casa?- Preguntó Junior mirando al humano sintiendo la mirada furiosa del Derek mediano. Stiles hizo una mueca antes de mirar a Junior y encoger los hombros.

\- ¿Podríamos volver esta noche, por qué preguntas?- Preguntó mirando al lobo, este miró enfrente mientras Stiles sacaba el teléfono sintiéndolo vibrar en su bolsillo.

\- Porque no me siento cómodo aquí.- Dijo mirando a Derek fijamente antes de mirar a Stiles que miraba con una mueca el teléfono. Todos los Derek's miraron al humano antes de que se levantara con una mueca.

\- Pues si te sientes muy incómodo nos iremos.- Dijo haciendo sonreír a Junior, él tragó y descolgó su teléfono.- Tengo que contestar.- Se disculpó separándose de los lobos antes de salir a la terraza del Loft y coger la llamada del numero oculto. Stiles carraspeó antes de mirar hacia el bosque.- ¿Quien eres y qué quieres?- La voz del otro lado dejó salir una risa antes de que una figura saliera de los límites del bosque.

\- Tienes a mi lobo, llevo escuchándolo desde el primer día y lo quiero de vuelta.- La figura chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer a otra figura que Stiles hizo que se tensara.- Como puedes ver he cobrado venganza, y tengo a tu padre, pero tranquilo emisario que no le haré lo que le habéis hecho a mi lobo, no soy tan desalmado.- Dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de Stiles que cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

\- ¿Cómo hacemos el intercambio?- Preguntó mucho más sereno de lo que debería estar, utilizando todo su autocontrol para no llamar la atención de los lobos de dentro.

\- Tráemelo mañana por la noche al nemeton, allí te daré a tu padre y la información que quieres.- Dijo antes de colgar, Stiles negó suavemente colgando y respirando hondo, ahora se lo tenía que contar a los lobos y conseguir que no se volvieran locos.

Volvió a entrar en el loft y tragó saliva antes de mirarlos a los tres, buscando las palabras adecuadas, las menos fuertes y las que no hiciera el pánico cundiera en el loft. Suspiró antes de morder su mejilla notando la mirada de los tres antes de asentir con suavidad.

\- Me ha llamado el hechicero.- Dijo haciendo que Derek se levantara de la mesa, Stiles lo miró mientras retenía las lágrimas, su autocontrol ya se están agotando.- Debemos llevar al Alpha mañana por la noche al nemeton.- Derek negó mientras miraba fijamente al humano, Stiles asintió mientras limpiaba una lágrima que se había escapada.- Tiene a mi padre, debemos hacer el intercambio.- Derek miró a Stiles antes de suspirar y volver a sentarse mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Sourwolf viendo a Stiles muy quieto, y años de matrimonio sabía lo que significaba. El humano negó antes de dejar salir un sollozo, Junior se acercó abrazarlo mientras él también gimoteaba, Derek quiso acercarse pero no lo hizo, no tenía ese derecho. Sourwolf negó al notar la lucha interna del lobo antes de acercarse y acariciar el pelo del humano.

\- Volvamos a casa, debes descansar Stiles.- Él negó pero no puso impedimentos a que Junior lo llevará hasta la puerta. Sourwolf se acercó a Derek y apoyó su mano en el hombro de este mirando serio. Esperó a que la puerta del loft se cerrará para hablar ellos dos a solas.

\- Estas equivocándote, no te haces bien ni a ti ni a él, no voy a decirte mucho sobre tu futuro, pero ese chico es una pieza clave, es lo que hizo que pasaras de ser este saco de amargura y dolor a uno lleno de vida y en paz.- Dijo antes de soltarlo y dirigirse a la puerta dejando a Derek confundido mirando a su yo de cuarenta años.- Hazme caso Derek, enterrar tus emociones consume un poco más de tu alma, y cuando te quedas sin ella pasa lo que le pasó a Peter después del coma, no seas idiota y empieza hacerle caso a tu lobo.- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y entrar en el Jeep que Derek había traído el segundo día.

Sourwolf suspiró antes de mirar por el retrovisor viendo a Stiles semidormido encima de Junior que acariciaba su cabeza con cariño. Sourwolf condujo sin decir nada hasta la casa de los Stilinski y entró dejando que Junior llevara a Stiles a la habitación de este y él se fue a la habitación de invitados, que había limpiado y recogido para que pudieran dormir. Junior tumbó a Stiles en la cama que se despertó suavemente antes de abrazarlo por la cintura y tumbarse a su espalda. Stiles se acercó al lobo sintiendo el calor que este le daba y cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba.

\- Gracias.- Murmuró Stiles antes de llevar una de las manos de Junior a la boca y dejar un beso ahí. Disfrutando de todo lo que debería ofrecerle Derek. Pero este estaba en el loft, mirando el cielo mientras lloraba en silencio, sin saber porque, pero sintiéndose como la mierda.


	7. Capítulo 7

Stiles desapareció después de comer con los Hale, nadie le preguntó donde iba ni siquiera lo siguieron. No sabían si necesitaba tiempo o quería caminar y alejarse de todo, por eso lo dejaron. Ambos lobos se sorprendieron al ver al humano volver con un furgón policial bien entrada la tarde. Quisieron creer que Noah era sabedor del posible uso de este en los casos sobrenaturales y había dado su visto bueno a eso. Sourwolf se adentró en la parte de atrás y Junior en el copiloto dando apoyo silencioso a Stiles, porque no necesitaba más, ni palabras de ánimo ni falsas esperanzas. Stiles detuvo en la puerta del loft mientras silbaba esperando que Derek bajará con el Alpha para transportarlo. El humano se quedó mirando el bosque mientras sentía la guerra interna que tenía adentro. Derek pasó por delante y miró unos segundos a Stiles antes de meter al lobo dentro del furgón y esposar al suelo de este.

\- Conduce tu, yo iré atrás con Sourwolf.- Dijo Stiles sin mirarle a la cara, Derek lo detuvo y sin decir nada abrazó al humano, notando como su olor agrio se relajaba y se volvía ligeramente más dulce, notando como su tristeza se evapora.- Gracias.- Susurró el humano mirado a los ojos verdes del lobo antes de entrar y sentarse al lado del Hale. El Alpha lo miró con una sonrisa antes de olerlo y morder su labio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar?- Preguntó el lobo acercándose un poco haciendo que Sourwolf gruñera, Stiles se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras apretaba su puño.

\- Eso no te importa.- Dijo antes de clavar los ojos en la rendija del furgón, donde sus ojos chocaron con los de Derek.

\- Es una lastima que el lobo no te quiera lo suficiente como para dar ese paso.- Dijo divertido el Alpha haciendo que Sourwolf girara la cabeza lentamente hacia Stiles para mirarlo con miedo, ese era un tema complicado para el humano. Stiles dejó salir una risa antes de mirarlo divertido.

\- ¿Sabes dónde vamos?- El Alpha negó mientras Stiles se acomodaba y sonreía de manera siniestra haciendo que el Alpha lo mirara con un poco de miedo.- Vamos a intercambiarte por mi padre, tu hechicero nos ha pedido que te devolvamos a él. Al parecer si estaba enamorado.- El Alpha gruñó intentando acercarse a Stiles pero no pudiendo llegar a él. Stiles sonrió antes de encoger los hombros sonriendo de forma petulante.

\- Eres un desgraciado hijo de puta, me voy a segurar que no consigas el amor de tu lobo nunca.- Stiles se acercó y cogió el cuello del lobo con fuerza haciendo que este se riera con dificultad. Sacó un cuchillo de su sudadera antes de pasarlo por la mejilla dejando ahí una herida que quedaría marca por el muérdago que llevaba la cuchilla.

\- Haz eso y no descansaras en tu puta vida, vas a tener que estar huyendo de mí, por que te buscaré y te acecharé hasta que te vuelvas loco y cuando eso ocurra te matare tan lentamente que no sabrás que parte de tu cuerpo duele más.- Dijo antes de separarse y volver a sentarse en el banco al lado del Hale mayor. El Alpha miró aterrado al chico, había podido ver una oscuridad no propia de un chico de esa edad. Los demás lobos sonrieron al ver como el humano defendía a la manada.

El furgón se detuvo y Stiles cogió las esposas del lobo para llevárselo él, eso era un asunto entre el hechicero y él. Obligó al lobo andar por delante de él mientras sentía la tensión en su cuerpo nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Se detuvo y obligó al lobo arrodillarse. Delante de ellos aparecieron un chico de pelo largo negro, moreno y con ojos azules pálidos, casi grises.

\- Veo que eres puntual.- Stiles sonrió antes de mirar a su padre que no parecía tener ningún daño. El humano tragó saliva y apretó el agarre de las esposas y miró al hechicero.

\- Deja a mi padre venir y cuéntanos como arreglar esto, luego dejaré al lobo libre.- El hechicero se rió mientras negaba suavemente mirando al humano, no sabía si se pensaba que era estúpido o realmente se creía lo que estaba diciendo.- No pienso hacerlo de otra manera, tú más el lobo sois imparables, no me voy arriesgar a que os piréis sin yo tener mis respuestas.- Dijo Stiles seguro, el hechicero frunció el ceño mirándolo fijamente antes de chasquear los dedos, el cuerpo de Noah apareció delante de los lobos y Stiles asintió antes de mirar a los tres Hale.- Volver al furgón con él.- Los lobos lo miraron reticente y el mayor y el menor se fueron con Noah mientras que Derek se detuvo a su lado, Stiles no insistió para se fuera porque realmente necesitaba ese apoyo a su lado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?- Stiles lo miró antes de sacar el cuchillo de muérdago y dejarlo oculto a la vista del hechicero.

\- ¿Cómo deshacemos el hechizo?- El chico de pelo negro sonrió antes de hacer un suave chasquido con su lengua, Stiles tragó tensándose y Derek sacó sus garras al notar la incertidumbre del humano.

\- Solo hasta que la persona de esta época se de cuenta de quien es su pareja todo volvera ser como antes, nadie recordará nada y solo con la declaración de amor todo volverá a ser como el día en que todo empezó.- Recitó de memoria antes de sonreír encogiendo los hombros sonriendo. Stiles gruñó antes de mirar con ira al hechicero, negó antes de clavar el cuchillo en el cuello del lobo que tenia arrodillado delante de él haciendo que tanto el hechicero como Derek mirara sorprendido a Stiles que sacaba el cuchillo dejando que el cuerpo del Alpha cayera sin vida hacia delante. Este se acercó despacio dejando gotitas de sangre durante el camino, únicamente el hechicero vio el cambio en los ojos del humano, como estos brillaban rojos, del mismo color que su compañero.

\- Esto te enseñara a no meterte con la manada equivocada.- Dijo antes de atacar velozmente provocando cortes de varias profundidades y gravedad en su torso y cara, este cayó al suelo mientras miraba a Stiles con miedo.- Vas a irte y no te volverás acercar a mí o mi manada.- El hechicero asintió antes de desaparecer, Stiles cayó de rodillas mientras jadeaba, sintió las manos de Derek ayudándolo a levantarse con cuidado mientras notaba la poca fuerza que tenía el humano.

\- Los has hecho bien Stiles.- Este sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos dejando que todo su peso lo cogiera Derek, suspiró y lo llevó al furgón a la parte traseras, todo lo miraron preocupados pero Derek les dio una sonrisa suave.- Solo se ha desmayado.- Noah cogió el cuerpo de su hijo y lo apoyó encima de su regazo mientras suspiraba contento.

\- Lo siento tanto pequeño.- Susurró acariciando el pelo de Stiles, este no reaccionó y Naoh negó antes de volver abrazar al chico.

\- Os voy a llevar al loft, ahí estaréis a salvo hasta que Stiles se despierte.- Noah asintió mientras seguía con su cabeza oculta en el cuello del humano, buscando la paz que solo su hijo le podía otorgar. Noah se bajó de este dándole el cuerpo de su hijo a Sourwolf que se quedó al lado del hombre, este miraba serio a Derek antes de darle unas llaves.

\- Llevaba el furgón a la comisaría, déjalo en su sitio y si te pregunta di que eres uno de mis informantes.- Derek asintió y se volvió a subir al furgón antes de desaparecer dejando que los otros dos lobos y los dos humanos subieran al loft y tumban a Stiles en la cama del salón. Negó mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hijo antes de dejarse caer en el sofá que tenía la vista perfecta a su hijo.- ¿Sourwolf qué me puedes contar del futuro? Sobre mí.- Este sonrió y se sentó en el sofá que tenía en frente mientras acariciaba su nuca.

\- Pues lo más relevante es que te vas a volver a casar.- Noah miró sorprendido a Sourwolf y este encogió los hombros con una sonrisa. Noah miró aún atónito al lobo antes de soltar suavemente una risa.

\- ¿Hombre o mujer?

\- Hombre.- Dijo sin ningún tipo de emoción, Noah dejó salir una risa antes de negar y tirar su cabeza hacia atrás dejando salir otra risa. Sourwolf se relajó al ver que Noah reaccionaba de buena manera a la información.

\- Mientras no sea un miembro de la manada estoy bien.- Sourwolf hizo una mueca haciendo que Noah se pusiera serio, la reacción que había esperado desde un principio por parte de Noah.

\- No es de la manada exactamente, pero participa mucho en ella.- Noah lo miró atónito antes de resoplar negando suavemente, no podía ser que fuera él, no lo veía atractivo.

\- Espero que Argent sea buena pareja.- Sourwolf lo miró sorprendido unos segundos antes de asentir suavemente. Las habilidades detectivescas de su suegro siempre lo sorprendían, como aquella vez que adivinó solo con verles la cara que estaban haciendo en la oficina de pruebas de comisaría.

\- Lo es, el mejor que podría haber encontrado.- Dijo antes de levantarse y apartar a Junior de Stiles, había escuchado a Derek llegar y no quería una pelea entre ambos Hale. Este lo sentó en el sofá recibiendo un pequeño forcejeo por parte de Junior pero que se vio interrumpido por Derek, que entró sin mirar a nadie y se acercó para sentarse al lado de Stiles y acariciar su pelo con cariño antes de rozar ambas mejillas.


	8. Capítulo 8

Derek no se separó de Stiles, ni siquiera cuando Noah cambió la ropa de este por un chándal del lobo, buscando que su hijo estuviera cómodo. Llevaba toda el día dándole vueltas a las palabras que había dicho el hechicero, cerró los ojos suspirando mientras pegaba su nariz a la nuca del humano inhalando su aroma. Una manta cayó sobre ellos y abrió un ojo viendo a Sourwolf sonriendoles.

\- Deberías hablar con él, esto no es solo porque sea manada Derek.- Dijo antes de acariciar el pelo del lobo que se volvió a ocultar en el cuello del humano antes de apretar su agarre. Stiles suspiró pegándose a al pecho del lobo que tenía a su espalda disfrutando de esa sensación, no sabia muy bien quien era él que estaba en su espaldas pero el volumen de los músculos le hizo darse cuenta que era Derek él que estaba a su espalda.

\- Derek me das calor.- El lobo lo miró sorprendido antes de sonreír suavemente y abrazarlo de nuevo.

\- ¡Noah!- Gritó Derek antes de separarse un poco del chico y taparlo bien mientras acariciaba su pelo, se apartó del humano y dejó que el Sheriff se abrazara a su hijo antes de dejar salir un sollozo.

\- Me tenias muy preocupado enano.- Dijo acariciando la cabeza del chico antes de separarse y dejar un beso en la frente de este. Cerró lo ojos disfrutando los mimos que le proporcionaba su padre haciendo que Derek saliera a la terraza, estando allí cerró los ojos cerrados disfrutando del frío que le proporcionaba la tarde, Derek tenía una idea rondando en su cabeza, debía aclarar su cabeza porque se sentía muy confuso. Sintió una presencia a su lado antes de girarse y ver a Stiles con la manta en sus hombros mirándolo al frente, al bosque donde la paz reinaba de nuevo.

\- ¿Me temes?

\- Te admiro.- Susurró haciendo que el humano lo mirara sorprendido, Derek mantuvo su mirada en el bosque antes de encoger los hombres casi sin emoción.- Has defendido a la manada como un Alpha, como debería haberlo hecho yo, realmente admiro tu fuerza y tu forma de ser, aunque no te lo diga o no lo muestre.- Stiles sonrió antes de apoyar su mano en el brazo de Derek y sonreirle acercándose a dejar un beso en la mejilla de este dejándolo verdaderamente aturdido.

\- Eres un gran Alpha, yo te veo como mi Alpha Derek.- Dijo haciendo que el lobo lo miró sorprendido antes de acercarse al humano y besar los labios de este, Stiles se sorprendió pero cerró los ojos pasando su brazo por el cuello de este. Si los labios de Junior eran agradables los de Derek era el cielo, Stiles soltó un suave gemido acariciando el pecho del lobo mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de las manos del lobo acariciar la cadera de Stiles. Ambos se separaron con cuidado y Stiles miró a los ojos de Derek sintiendo un miedo ligero por como reaccionaria el lobo. Este simplemente sonrió antes de girarse a mirar el bosque, Stiles lo imitó antes de cerrar los ojos y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del lobo.- ¿Has pensado en lo que dijo el hechicero?- Derek se tensó antes de carraspear y se separó un poco de este. Sabia que eran temas delicados pero si querían ayudar a los demás el único que podía meter las manos en el asunto era Derek.

\- Solo no se como interpretarlas.- Stiles suspiró antes de tragar saliva y mirar al frente, Derek suspiró frotando su cara antes de gruñir.- Es decir, si se lo que debo hacer, pero y si me equivoco, y si solo es atracción física y si no duramos tanto.- Stiles sonrió antes de acercarse a Derek y apoyar la mano en el pecho de Derek con una sonrisa dolida.

\- Habla con sourwolf, yo iré a despedirme de Junior.- Dijo antes de dejar solo al lobo e ir a donde el adolescente se encontraba, Stiles se sentó a su lado y cogió la mano de este dándole un suave apretón.- Ya tenemos la respuesta de como arreglar esto.- El sollozo de Junior no lo pilló desprevenido y se acercó abrazarlo con fuerza mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar, acarició la cabeza del chico antes de dejar un beso en esta.

\- ¿Cómo voy a poder vivir sin ti?- Stiles se sintió mal antes de cerrar los ojos dejar un beso en su frente y limpiar las mejillas del adolescente.

\- Aunque me duela responder esto, nadie recordaremos nada, tu volverás a ese día que ibas hacia el partido de baloncesto.- Junior negó mientras se agarraba fuertemente a Stiles, este suspiró antes de acariciar su pelo con cariño.

\- Te quiero muchísimo Junior ¿Vale? Y no te preocupes, tendrás a tu Stiles.- Este asintió antes de abrazarlo y bajar al salón donde Derek miraba sorprendido el teléfono de Sourwolf, Stiles sonrió antes de sentarse al lado del lobo mayor y abrazar a este con fuerza antes de ver a Derek devolverle el teléfono y salir del salón a la terraza. Stiles suspiró antes de entrelazar los dedo con ambos Hale.

\- Ha sido un placer volver a vernos con esta edad y poder ayudar un poco en esto, espero que os vaya bien, ahora esta saturado, pero entrara en razón.- Stiles asintió antes de abrazar a Sourwolf y suspirar cerrando los ojos.

\- Yo también estoy contento de haberte conocido, espero que os vaya bien la vida.- Ambos asintieron y dejaron un beso en cada mejilla del humano, Derek volvió a entrar y miró a las tres personas que había en el salón antes de tragar saliva y arrodillarse delante de Stiles. Este cogió las manos de Stiles antes de mirarlo con los ojos abiertos y suspiró cerrando los ojos.

\- Quiero empezar pidiendo perdón, nunca debí ser tan duro contigo, solo quería que estuvieras al mismo nivel que los lobos, que pudieras protegerte de todo y nos pudieras proteger de igual forma. Stiles eres la persona más esencial de la manada, sin ti esta sería un desastre, tu haces los planes y los llevas a cabo, te aseguras de que estemos bien y nos recuerdas las cosas que nosotros ni siquiera sabíamos.- Stiles sonrió dándole un apretón en las manos al lobo dándole ese apoyo que necesitaba, porque el lobo no está acostumbrado a dejar salir sus pensamientos ni tantas palabras seguidas.- Y cuando empecé a sentir esto, yo lo fui enterando, convirtiéndome en un amargado, quiero poder confiar en ti ciegamente, quiero superar mis mierdas a tu lado y que tu compartas las tuyas conmigo, quiero que seas mi faro y yo poder ser tu guía.- Derek tragó saliva porque se sentía abrumado, por tener a tres personas mirándolo fijamente, por estar abriendo su corazón a una persona, dejando que vuelvan a verle frágil de nuevo.- Sabes por lo que he vivido, yo se por gran parte parte de lo que tu has vivido y no me asusta admitir que te quiero.- Dijo antes de acercarse más al humano.- Stiles Stilinski quiero que seas mi pareja de aquí hasta la muerte, quiero quererte con todo mi corazón y alma. Quiero ser lo suficiente para ti.- Dijo antes de dejar un suave beso en los labios del humano, este llevó su mano a la nuca del lobo y aceptó el beso con gusto, cerró los ojos llevando su mano a la mejilla de Derek separándose con tranquilidad del lobo.

\- Quiero ser tu pareja Derek, no te puedes ni imaginar desde cuando estoy enamorado de ti, creo que desde que te vi cuando buscábamos el inhalador de Scott, tú fuiste el primero en hacerme dudar de mi sexualidad y joder si lo has conseguido. Te quiero tantísimo Derek que cuando Sourwolf me enseñó todo eso quise gritar como una colegiala.- Derek se rió suavemente antes de dejar un beso en las manos de este, Deck se abrazó al humano antes de disfrutar del aroma dulce de ese chico, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo dulce que era. Ambos se separaron mirando a las otras dos personas que los miraban sorprendidos, Stiles tragó saliva antes de carraspear.- Supongo que cuando nos vayamos a dormir todo hará como un reset, pero no sé a que nivel.- Dijo Stiles mirando a Derek nervioso, porque si todo volvía a ese día sus avances se volverían a ir a la mierda, Stiles suspiró y besó los labios de Derek otra vez, por si acaso fuera la última vez en mucho tiempo y mandó a ambos chicos a dormir mientras él se tumbaba en la del salón con Derek a su espalda. Stiles miró al pie de la escalera donde Junior estaba quieto mirando en su dirección, no quería irse a dormir, no quería olvidar a Stiles. Este sonrió y se separó de Derek para acercarse al adolescente con una sonrisa. El humano cogió ambas mejillas y dejó un suave beso en los labios del más joven, haciendo que las manos de Junior lo rodearan mientras lloraba besando al humano. Stiles se separó y limpió las lagrimas de este con cariño.

\- Ojala haber nacido antes, ojala poder haberte conocido en esta época, hubiera ahorrado mucho sufrimiento.- Susurró Stiles más para Derek que para Junior. Stiles volvió abrazar a Junior antes de darle un suave empujón para que subiera a la habitación. Stiles negó con una sonrisa triste antes de tumbarse de nuevo entre los brazos de Derek sintiendo el beso del lobo en su hombro.

\- Te quiero Stiles.

\- Yo también te quiero Derek.- Susurró antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir como todo daba una vuelta, como cuando te mareas, antes de caer en un sueño profundo.


	9. Capítulo 9

**2012**

El chico salió de la casa mientras escuchaba los gritos de su padre, por una parte el Sheriff tenía razón, pero no podían evitarlo. Que él estuviera en el bosque anoche mientras su padre estaba ahí era por la amenaza de un hombre lobo Alpha que encima sabía hacer magia. Subió al Jeep y arrancó para salir de ahí, pero no avanzó mucho antes de tener que frenar de golpe al ver a Derek delante de él con su cara sería habitual. Stiles lo miró asustado mientras se intentaba relajar, si una criatura no acababa con él su manada le provocaría un ataque al corazón.

\- ¡Derek joder no me hagas estas cosas!- Gritó el humano haciendo que este se riera antes de subirse al coche, Derek se acercó y dejó un beso en los labios de Stiles haciendo que este sonriera antes de responderle el beso con calma.- Pensé que necesitaba descansar por tu gran matanza de anoche.- Dijo Stiles antes de arrancar el Jeep hacia el instituto, sintiendo la mano de su reciente novio encima de su pierna.

\- En realidad me he tenido que fugar de tu casa temprano para que tu padre no me viera y te cayera más bronca por mí.- Stiles le sonrió antes de girar y entrar en el aparcamiento del colegio suspirando mirando a la puerta donde la manada lo esperaba.

\- No quiero entrar, quiero estar contigo.- Dijo haciendo un puchero, Derek sonrió antes de acercarse a besar los labios del humano con más pasión de la que deberían. Stiles gimió antes de pasarse al asiento de Derek y tirar el asiento hacia atrás.

\- El primer timbre a sonado y no pienso follarte aquí, donde cualquiera puede verte desnudo.- Stiles se quejó antes de dejar un mordida suave en el cuello de Derek.

\- Lobo celoso.- Susurró antes de alargarse un poco más y coger su mochila para sentarse en el regazo de Derek y besarle con suavidad los labios.- Te quiero mucho Sourwolf.- Dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir viendo como Derek se pasaba al lado del conductor y sonreía.- Cuidamelo, un arañazo y no follas.- Lo amenazó antes de ver como Derek levantaba dos dedos haciendo que este resoplaba enseñándole el dedo corazón y salir corriendo hacia el instituto, porque tenía exactamente cinco minutos antes de que la puerta de su clase fuera cerrada y Harris lo mirara con odio otro día mas.

El lobo aparcó el Jeep en la puerta del instituto antes de ponerse gafas de sol y mirar a los alumnos que comenzaban a salir, necesitaba a su novio pecoso. Quería volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, sin contar la nueva amenaza que necesitaba de su inteligencia, pero eso era algo secundario. Vio a su humano hiperactivo antes de acercarse corriendo y saltar para enredar sus piernas en la cintura del lobo y besar los labios suavemente antes de dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que ambos se daban. Las manos de Derek bajaron al culo de este y Stiles volvió a gemir mientras pasaba la mano por el cuello de este. Cerraron los ojos antes de acariciar las mejillas de Derek y dejar un beso más suave.

\- Hola Derek.- Susurró antes de quitarle las gafas y ponerlas él, Derek se rió antes de dejar a Siles en el suelo y dejar un casto beso en sus labios.

\- Hola Stiles.- Susurró antes de notar como Scott, Isaac, Boyd y Erica se acercaban a ellos. Stiles apoyó su espalda en el pecho de Derek y miró a la manada antes de hacer un ruido de molestia.

\- ¿Un caso?- Todos asintieron y él cerró los ojos tirando la cabeza hacia atrás gruñendo.- A la mierda la tarde de mimos y polla.- Susurró antes de entrar al Jeep, la manada miró sorprendida al humano antes de que sus ojos pasarán al Alpha que sonreía con agudeza antes de encoger los hombros.

\- Oh joder Derek no sabes cuanto te quiero.- Dijo Erica antes de estirar la mano para coger el dinero que los demás le dieran los veinte dólares correspondientes.

\- ¡Os he dicho que no apostéis sobre mi culo!- Gritó Stiles con rabia desde dentro del coche y su mirada fue a Derek que se rió antes de entrar en este. Stiles le dio un golpe en el hombro a Derek antes de mirar mal a la manada.- Como os retraséis os voy a poner a correr hasta que echéis el pulmón por la boca.- Dijo Stiles antes de que el Jeep arrancará y cerrara los ojos.

\- Puedes quedarte esta noche en el loft, los chicos se van a The jungle y me van a dejar el loft a solas.- Stiles sonrió antes de apoyar sus mano en la pierna y acariciar muy cerca de la ingle del lobo.

\- Y tanto que me voy a quedar, sabes lo necesitado que me tienes lobo capullo.- Derek se rió mientras acariciaba la mano de Stiles para que se apartara suavemente, no tenía ganas de tener un accidente.

Stiles sonrió mientras abría la guantera y saca un lollipops y se la metió en la boca despacio, buscando ser erótico y calentar al lobo. Derek tragó duramente mientras apretaba el volante maldiciendo la fijación oral de su novio. Stiles sonrió y bajó mientras seguía disfrutando de la golosina antes de entrar al loft. Debían tener un plan antes de disfrutar a Derek. Ni dos minutos tardaron los miembros de la manada en llegar al edificio y Stiles sonrió antes de ponerse a mirar las fotos y los expedientes del caso. Mientras él tenía toda su atención en el caso, al otro lado de la mesa el Alpha miraba como Stiles se comía el dulce, dejando salir ruidos que solo escuchaba en sus noches de placer. Suspiró antes de carraspear y ponerle nombre a la criatura. Una ondina rondaba BH, ahora solo debían buscarla y matarla. Scott se fue después de despedirse de su amigo que en ese momento estaba en la cama del salón mientras leía un libro. Derek se sentó a su lado y el humano aprovechó para tumbarse contra el pecho de este y estar más calmado. No tardaron más de una hora en que los tres chicos bajaron para ir a la discoteca y aunque Erica intentó convencer a Stiles de ir con ellos el plan que tenía en el loft le era más interesante.

Derek empezó a besar el cuello de Stiles cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y Stiles tiró el libro al suelo mientras jadeaba buscando más contacto. Derek se tumbó encima de Stiles y le quitó la camiseta y los pantalones decidió a no perder mucho tiempo, quería disfrutar del humano, toda la noche. Derek acarició los muslos de Stiles cuando estos rodearon la cintura del lobo buscando fricción entre ambas erecciones. Derek gruñó antes de subir sus besos a los labios de Stiles saboreando lo dulce de su boca mientras que sus manos bajaban la ropa interior dejándolo desnudo.

\- Tienes demasiada ropa.- Derek sonrió antes de quitarse la camiseta y lo pantalones, cuando escuchó el ruido de estos aterrizar contra el suelo se dedicó a darle la atención que Stiles necesitaba mientras que son su boca le ofrecía el placer más grande de su vida al menor con sus dedos lo preparaba para él. Stiles cerró los ojos mientras sintió su cerebro y su cuerpo desconectar y era esa sensación ya que Stiles adoraba del sexo. Derek soltó la erección del menor y sacó sus dedos antes de subir a los labios de Stiles pero sin besarlos.

\- ¿Estas listo?- Stiles asintió antes de llevar su mano a la nuca de Derek y otra a la almohada buscando ese punto de apoyo que le recordaba donde estaba. Derek entró despacio, notando lo estrecho que siempre estaba el menor para él mientras que de la boca de Stiles salió un gemido ahogado. Derek se detuvo cuando su pelvis chocó con el culo de Stiles y jadeó cerrando los ojos mientras apoyaba las manos en la almohada clavando las garras para evitar herir al menor. Derek abrió los ojos notando su color alpha y Stiles gimió moviendo, si había algo que le pusiera muchísimo era que Derek le follara con sus rasgos de lobo. Este empezó dando estocadas suaves y certeras, pero los gemidos del chico pronto hicieron que este aumentara el ritmo hasta que esas estocadas fueron rápidas y duras, haciendo que Stiles no tuviera un descanso y que su cuerpo se tensara por la repentina corrida. Derek al notarlo llevó su mano a la erección del menor y masturbó hasta que este se corrió gimiendo el nombre del mayor, este solo necesito un par de estocadas más para correrse en el interior de Stiles antes de salir de él jadeando.

\- Nunca me decepcionas Derek.- El lobo sonrió orgullosos antes de abrazar al humano y suspirar oliendo ambos aromas.- Descansa un poco que quiero una segunda ronda.- Dijo antes de darle la espalda a Derek haciéndole reír. Salía con un pequeño pervertido incansable y amaba eso, sentía que amaría a Stiles toda la vida.

**2005**

Derek se despidió de su madre simplemente sacudiendo su madre antes de correr por el bosque hasta llegar al campo de baloncesto, correr por el bosque siempre había sido la distracción de Derek. Lo único que hacia que su cabeza se despejara y dejara de atormentarla la sombra de Paige. Pero esa mañana el adolescente se dio cuenta que ese peso del pecho se había evaporado, yo no estaba ahí, no tenía claro porqué, pero tampoco lo iba a investigar, se sentía bien, tranquilo y eso le era suficiente. Derek entró en el campo y sonrió a sus amigos antes de mirar hacia la grada y le sonreirle a la chica rubia de los cursos superiores que venía siempre a verle y, como ya era costumbre, coqueteaba con él después de los partidos.

\- Tío, Kate no te quita el ojo de encima, se rumorea que los de su curso están furiosos contigo por llamar su atención.- Derek encogió los hombros antes de sonreír a Kevin, uno de sus mejores amigos y el único que sabía de su condición.

\- Si soy irresistible no es mi problema.- Dijo antes de soltar una risa suave, el silbato sonó y Derek se prepara para salir, era el titular y tenía que demostrar lo que valía, además dentro de él sabía que quería impresionar a Kate.

**2028**

Derek entró a casa siendo arrollados por dos pequeños lobos, este cogió a sus cachorros con una sonrisa antes de dejar un beso de esquimal en las pequeñas narices de estos. Derek sonrió al ver a su esposo salir de la cocina con la cara llena de harina y las manos una especie de masa deforme.

\- ¿Pizza?- Stiles asintió antes de acercarse a Derek y dejar un beso en los labios suave, demostrando el amor que llevaban años avivando, ese que nunca se apagaba. Los niños salieron corriendo hacia el jardín y Derek aumentó el ritmo del beso haciendo que Stiles gimiera dejando un suave mordisco en el labio del lobo.- Te he echado de menos.- Stiles sonrió antes de ir a la cocinar para seguir haciendo la masa de las pizzas.

\- ¿Cómo ha sido vernos de adolescente?- Derek dejó salir una risa antes de abrazar a su esposo de nuevo dejando un beso en el cuello de este.

\- Interesante, no me acordaba de lo amargado que estaba ni de lo mal que te trataba.- Susurró el lobo antes de dejar un suave mordisco en la oreja de emisario.- Sigo diciendo que fui un tonto al no reclamarte el primer día que nos vimos.- Stiles se rió antes de besar los labios de Derek dejando las mejillas de este llenas de harina.

\- Ambos fuimos unos tontos Sourwolf.- Susurró Stiles antes de sonreír y empezar a preparar las pizzas. Derek limpió sus manos y ayudó a su esposo a hacerlas mientras escuchaba a sus cachorros jugar con sus abuelos en el jardín. Estaba contento de haber conseguido que Stiles y Derek acabaran juntos, como había hecho con ellos y como le pasaría a Junior. Porque seria una pena que alguno de sus yo se perdiera esto que tenia él, la familia tan maravillosa que habían construido.

_**FIN**_


End file.
